


Wavelength

by SeliniErastis



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeliniErastis/pseuds/SeliniErastis
Summary: Drabble about Marceline's thoughts and feelings for Finn. You can read it either as platonic or romantic





	Wavelength

One thousand years are enough to meet a big number of people and watch them live, watching some die and others not. It was common, but not easy, to have people disappear from her life to never come back again, to see those particular flames extinguish. Thus she started a cycle: watch people die, swear to never care about them again, meet someone (really getting to know them), care for them, watch them die and start again. Only two people were always with her: a cursed man in a seemingly no-way-back path of madness, and a powerful capable leader that couldn’t ever be one hundred percent trusted when it came to relationships. At certain times, she found herself running away from them.

There was a time when she thought she had finally broken the cycle, a time when she thought she could go back and simply not care; she thought her hedonistic-nihilistic side had finally won. But that was a few years ago, and her expectative was broken as soon as she came back. All because of the person sitting in the couch right next to her.

She hadn’t seen someone of his kind for almost seven hundred years. She would keep as a secret the fact that she had the sensation of her heart skipping a beat when she saw him, but only because of the shock of seeing a real human after so much time. Every time they were close to each other, she could hear the beating of his heart and the passing of his blood through his veins, inviting her vampiric nature to go and have a taste. It was hard, but she managed to keep her calm since, although she tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, she liked to get touchy with him (first as silly flirting, enjoying his embarrassment) and feel that soft warm human skin that she had never felt since her turning; giving into her vampire needs would mean losing that oasis. Besides, he would later willingly accept to give her some of his blood from time to time.

She kept him around like that, like a souvenir of a long gone and lost remembrance. But soon he showed his charm and his enchantment, to make her remember her own humanity. She got trapped again, but she didn’t care. That boy was way more fun than any other person she had ever met before, even than Bonnibel. It was because of him that she and Bonnie got close again to make amends. He called her friend and she didn’t mind nor tried to run away. She let the word embrace her like his soft hugs.

He grew up and she became a confident. She heard him doubt, wonder and suffer in that same couch (sometimes having to go through crucial education Jake didn’t want to give him, to the point of wanting to have his blushed cheeks as snack). Trying to help him, she opened herself without noticing and found out how both of their souls vibrated in the same wavelength, until she doubted, wondered and suffered with him too. They helped each other to resolve, learn and laugh. There was an implicit vote of secrecy between them: what is said in the couch stays in the couch, even the hair treatment tips.

There was a tv-only Heat Signature movie playing in front of them. Marceline moved her hand over to Finn’s and intertwined her fingers with his fingers. Nonchalantly, Finn closed his fingers on Marceline’s hand and smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder, getting lost in the soothing sound of his breathing.


End file.
